(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a combination surgical trocar housing and selective reducer sleeve assembly.
(2) Brief Description of the Prior Art
Surgical endoscopic procedures typically follow three steps. First, a cannula, such as a Veress cannula, is inserted through the abdominal cavity through the abdominal wall and the cavity is inflated with insufflating gas which is passed through the cannula tubular housing. After insufflating, a small incision is made in the skin and a standard trocar spike is thrust into the inflated abdomen through the bore of the trocar tube. The spike is inserted for purposes of puncturing or cutting of the abdominal wall and piercing the fascia and peritoneum inside the cavity. After removal of the spike, a suction/irrigation cannula is re-inserted through the trocar housing and into the opening so that fluids may be drained from the body cavity.
Endoscopic surgery also includes the introduction through a trocar tube of a number of auxiliary surgical instruments such as, for example, a laparoscope, or the like. It is not uncommon during endoscopic surgical operations to utilize several instruments which are introduced through a particularly sized trocar housing. If the diameter of the respective instruments to be utilized to the surgical operations are not substantially identical for companion sealing receipt within the trocar housing, the trocar housing must be removed from the abdominal cavity position, and replaced with a smaller (or larger) diameter trocar housing for diametric compatability with the respective surgical instruments. Such removal and re-insertion of the trocar housing is time comsuming and further complicates the surgical operation.
The present invention addresses the deficiencies above described in such surgical instruments.